


Dirty Little Secret

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Remus would always love her





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Dirty Little Secret  
Author: Immortal Aussie  
Email: bookworm1987@gmail.com   
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: FRT-13  
Summary: Remus would always love her  
Disclaimer: they belong to J.K. Rowling and not me  
Warnings: Implications of depression  
Challenge: 7 Musical Muses on Remus Lupin  
Prompt: She Will Be Loved by Maroon Five  
Beta: Valerie  
Word Count: 278

Nobody knew about there little secret. If they did it would be a disaster. Remus Lupin was sleeping with Nacrissa Black, his best friend, Sirius’s cousin who was engaged to Lucius Malfoy. She was only eighteen but she didn’t know what to do with her life so she came to Remus Lupin for help. He tried to do what he could for her but she always belonged to Lucious. Remus wished it wasn’t so but it was. 

Whenever he was missing her, especially after they had left school he would drive to her house and just sit and watch from the corner of her street. Her house was just two down from where he sat. He would sit there day and night, sunshine, rain or hail all day, everyday. Nothing mattered but his lover for her. He just wanted her to be happy, to be loved; to have what she didn’t have but had always happened.

He hated seeing her so depressed in her marriage but knew there was nothing he could do. He knew that she knew that he was willing to help her, that his door was always open to her.

Nacrissa used to be so insecure before they started sleeping with each other but afterwards she slowly grew in confidence. He just wished that they could sit and talk without people gossipping and wondering what was up. Without being yelled at by James, Sirius and Lucius for a friendship they shouldn’t have. 

She kept saying goodbye but it meant nothing, she kept coming back. Remus knew that he would always be there to catch her when things got bad as she was his dirty little secret.


End file.
